


The Starry Pearl

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [2]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-06
Updated: 2000-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By StarlightSinbad and the crew meet up with an old friend. Can she help them on their quest, or will her tricky ways only hinder them?





	The Starry Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 02 – THE STARRY PEARL**

WRITTEN BY – STARLIGHT  
EDITED BY – LILLIAN, GINA

* * *

**TEASER**

Sinbad and his crew have to go to the island of Palape to heal Maeve from the last adventure. Will she stay down for long?

_“Whatever you do,” she said, “I’m coming, too.”_

_“Oh no you’re not.” Sinbad answered._

Firouz is inventing something again that could be found useful someday...

_“You see...” began Firouz, mixing certain ingredients. “I could create this sticking thing.”_

But trouble awaits them once again...

_“The Moor! I recognize him! It’s them! Quick, catch them!”_

Accompanied with a strange riddle...

_Maeve raised her head. “Interesting,” she said._

_“That’s not helping us,” said Mustapha._

_“It’s hard to use your head, isn’t it?” challenged Maeve._

And a welcomed old friend...

_“Not her again...” whispered Maeve._

Coming up next....

* * *

Sinbad was at the tiller. The day was splendid; the sea was calm, the sun was shining in all its glare in a blue sky. Mustapha and Doubar were repairing ropes, Rongar and Firouz were working on an invention. Maeve was still sleeping in her cabin. Yesterday has really been a hard day for her. Sinbad smiled thinking at what she had accomplished. Mustapha was back with them, all because of her.

Doubar put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take her, Little Brother.”

Sinbad gave him the tiller. “You know," began Doubar, "it's good to have Mustapha back with us.”

“Yeah... last time he didn't stay for a long.” He smiled.

“We still have to find Dim-Dim,” noticed Doubar.

“We will," said Sinbad. “But with a new crew member.”

They stayed silent for a while. “I'm wondering how Maeve is doing.”

“Go see her,” said Doubar.

“You think so?”

Doubar nodded. If he teased him, he would never go. And Maeve needed support from them right now. Sinbad smiled and headed below. 'Those two...' thought Doubar.

Mustapha went to see Doubar. “I hope she will be fine. It's all my fault if she's like that.”

“Oh she will be fine. Maeve is a strong one, you'll figure it out soon.”

“If you say so.”

Mustapha thought for a moment about the woman that brought him back to life. He thanked her with all his might for what she did. Even so, he didn't believe that women were at their place on a ship.

Sinbad knocked on Maeve’s door.

“Come in,” she said softly.

Sinbad entered her cabin quietly. He saw that she has just awoken. “Did I wake you?”

“No... I woke up a few minutes ago.”

“I can leave if...”

“No!” She blushed. “I mean... you can stay, I don't mind.”

“Okay.”

He walked towards her and sat down on a chair. He looked at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” she responded.

He looked at the floor. “You really scared me up there.”

“Really? Well... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault, you tried to reach Dim-Dim. And after all, I’m happy you did, Mustapha is back.”

“That’s right... at least it’s wasn’t in vain.”

“No it wasn’t.”

She sighed. “Maybe next time we’ll find him,” she said.

“I’m sure we will.”

Maeve smiled. “So... how is it to be one year older?” She wanted to change the subject.

“Great... truth is, it’s the same.”

They laughed.

“Well you’re strong enough to laugh,” he commented.

“I’m regaining forces.”

Sinbad thought for a moment. “What do you think we’ll find on that island?”

“I don't know,” answered Maeve. “I hope we’ll find it soon because I hate being sick.”

“You’ve just been out for a day."

“That's long!” she exclaimed. “A whole day... anyway how’s Mustapha?”

“Doubar showed him things to do. I still have to go talk to him later.”

“Did he take it well that a ‘woman’ brought him back to life?

“He will grow used to it.”

They smiled at each other. Suddenly Maeve began to cough. Sinbad put an hand on her back. “I’ll go get Firouz..."

“No, stay.”

He looked at her with worry on his face. “Maeve I’m not sure...”

“I’m all right!” She took a glass of water near her bed. She swallowed slowly. When she had finished, Maeve allowed Sinbad to put his hand on her forehead.

“You still have a fever,” he said.

“It will pass.”

He slowly caressed her cheek. “Now you must rest.”

She blinked her eyes weakly. “I guess you’re right...” She lay down in her bed, trying to get comfortable. Sinbad bordered her. “Wake me as soon as we reach land.”

He promised he would. He then left her cabin and closed the door behind him. He was really surprised. Normally, Maeve wouldn’t have listened to him and would have tried to get up. She wouldn’t have obeyed so easily. That meant she was really weak. He hoped that she’d feel better soon.

~~~

Firouz and Rongar were mixing things in Firouz’s cabin. Rongar was wondering what his friend was up to this time. He gave his stick to Firouz. He asked him by signs what he was doing.

“I call it glue,” he answered. He stirred the mixture violently. “Oh, it sticks!”

Rongar nodded with a smile. He asked Firouz what was that thing. “Like I said... it’s called glue. It will revolutionize the world of science, Rongar! With this invention, we will be able to fix things together.” Rongar shook his head smiling.

“You don't believe me?” asked Firouz. “Look carefully.” He took a piece of his glue and put it on a piece of wood. He then put another stick on it and hung it in the air. Both were stuck together. Rongar looked at it in amazement.

“See?” said Firouz. “I told you it would work.”

Rongar seemed to ask how he did that.

“Oh it’s nothing... just a little bit of knowledge, of brain and...” Rongar cut him with his hand.

“All right!” said Firouz. “I’ll keep that to me.”

He was so proud of himself that it didn't bother him. And so was Rongar. He wondered where his friend got all those ideas? Firouz was really an amazing person. And most of all, one of his best friends. Firouz smiled when he told him that.

“You too, Rongar,” he answered. “Hey! we must show this to Sinbad!” He left quickly to fetch his captain. Rongar followed him shaking his head. Neither of them noticed some drops of glue on the floor.

~~~

Firouz found Sinbad on deck. He was talking to Mustapha. “Sinbad! Sinbad!” He joined them. “You’ll never know what I just invented! I called it glue and it will revolutionize the world of science!”

Mustapha looked at him like if he was crazy. He then turned towards Sinbad. “What is he talking about?”

“In case you don't remember, Firouz is an inventor and a scientist,” explained Sinbad. “He invents things.”

“Like what?” Mustapha wasn’t impressed in the least.

“You remember when we were on our journey to Turok’s stronghold? Firouz was working on his catapult.”

“This little toy?”

“A toy?” exclaimed Firouz.

“The only thing I remember is that it broke when the sea snake attacked us. It never worked!”

“Of course it did!” exclaimed Firouz. “I re-arranged it and it made Sinbad fly!”

“Yeah... that’s it...” Mustapha said doubtfully.

“That’s true,” supported Sinbad. “If it wasn’t for Firouz, I’d never have killed Turok.”

“Anyway he is back, right?” said Mustapha.

Sinbad sighed. “You’ll see that his inventions can save us more than one time.”

“We’ll see...” His smile returned. “Well, before we were interrupted you were talking to me about the relays at the tiller...”

“Right you see when...” began Sinbad.

Firouz was getting angry. “Sinbad! My new invention...!”

“Later, Firouz!”

Firouz looked down and left. “Always the same...” he whispered.

Mustapha looked at Sinbad. “What’s with him?”

“He’s mad at us I think.”

“Why?”

Sinbad shook his head. “Come.” They went to the bow of the ship and Sinbad continued to explain to him different duties aboard the ship. Rongar had seen the whole scene. And he had seen the tension between the two. He didn't know why Mustapha didn't like Firouz, but he’d find out.

~~~

The night finally fell. Sinbad decided to go see Firouz’s new invention. He hoped he wasn’t angry anymore. He took a deep breath and knocked. “Yeah...?”

“May I come in?” asked Sinbad.

“You may.”

Sinbad entered. “So... where is this new invention you were so excited about?” Firouz looked at him. Sinbad could tell that he seemed calm. “Sinbad...”

“No, Firouz, I don't want to hear your apologies. It's all right...”

“No, I want to apologize. I acted like a kid. Mustapha is back and you have to show him things. A ship has priorities and...”

“Let’s not talk about that. I must say that Mustapha hasn’t been really kind with you. I know your inventions mean a lot to you. It's normal to be mad.”

“You’re never mad at anybody,” said Firouz with a smile.

Sinbad smiled too. “How wrong you are Firouz. I can get mad easily. But I try to control my anger. And I try to understand why the other person acted like that. And more than one time, it helps.”

“You think so?”

“I believe so.” Sinbad put an hand on his shoulder. “Let’s forget this. May I see this new invention of yours?”

“Yeah, of course!” The excitement took the upper hand of him. “Like I said, I call it glue.”

Firouz went search his odd mix. Sinbad advanced toward the table in the middle of the room without noticing two little drops of glue on the floor... “You see...” began Firouz, mixing certain ingredients. “I could create this sticking thing.” He pursued on his explanations. “This glue will be revealed very useful when I’ll want to build new things. And I’m sure it will help us someday.”

“Is that...mixture...really effective?

“I’ll show you!” Firouz went behind the table to go search some sticks. Sinbad would be amazed! And Mustapha too! Thinking about that he smiled. He’d show him that his inventions weren’t just toys like he thought they were. Sinbad smiled at his excitement and wanted to follow him but his boots stuck on something and he fell on the floor.

“What the...!” He wanted to move his feet but wasn’t able to. He then realized that it wasn’t his feet, but his boots that were stuck on the floor! “Firouz!” he yelled.

The scientist came back with three pieces of wood. “Are you all right?”

“What’s on your floor?” he demanded.

“Oh... nothing, Sinbad.”

He pointed his boots. “Well... why are they... stuck?”

He took his feet out of them and knelt on one knee. He tried to pull them but they didn't want to move.

“Oh no...” began Firouz.

“What?”

“First of all...” he said slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Sinbad looked at his boots and at the mixture in the cauldron that Firouz was holding. “You... you didn't spill some of your glue thing on the floor, did you?”

“Maybe... I mean...”

“Oh Firouz!”

“Sinbad, I’m sorry!”

“Do you have something... anything to unstick my boots from the floor?”

“Well...” Firouz took a dagger from his bag. “I think it’s the only way.”

Sinbad gave his “one of these days” look and took the dagger from Firouz’s hands. After a while he could stick them off. He then noticed an hole in one of them because of the dagger.

“Oh great! Just great!” He threw them on the ground and sighed. “They’re finished,” he said. He then looked at

Firouz who looked like he was truly sorry. He told himself that IT couldn’t be his fault and that Firouz had had a lot to deal with today. “Let’s be positive,” said Sinbad. “At least your glue works.” Firouz, seeing that Sinbad wasn’t angry, laughed with him.

~~~

The day after was really calm. Sinbad was now wearing some of Doubar’s old boots. They were too big for him and it was funny to see. But Sinbad acted as if he didn't notice and continued to give orders. Sinbad maintained that it wasn’t Firouz’s fault. After a few days of sailing, they reached port.

Sinbad found Maeve reading one of her magic books. “I read all night and I didn't even find a tiny thing on that island that could help me feel better.”

“You should have slept,” he said.

“Oh please, Sinbad, I know what I’m doing. Anyway once on the island maybe the people around us will be able to inform us.”

“What are we looking for?”

“I really don't know. That’s why we need to look outside and search.”

Sinbad didn't like the way the conversation was turning. He knew that Maeve would want to come and that it would be difficult to change her mind. But he hadn’t considered that she’d have this determination shining in her eyes.

“Maeve...” he said slowly. “I want you to stay on the Nomad. It will be safer for you...”

“What?” she exclaimed. “Very funny, Sinbad, but I’m not in the mood.”

“It's not a joke, Maeve. It will be too dangerous for you to come with us. We’ll have to walk long distances in this heat and...”

“I think we had this kind of conversation before.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t hurt. In your condition...”

“Sinbad I’m not infirm!”

No, the way the conversation was turning wasn’t on his side. “Maeve, I know that but...”

“No, you don't know.”

“Maeve, you can’t even stand up!” He instantly regretted his words. 'Wrong idea...' he said to himself.

Maeve glared at him. “Yes, I can!” She pushed her covers away and let out her legs. She could do it, and she would. Sinbad tried to help her but she pushed him aside. “I can do it alone.”

“Maeve...”

“Let me!”

Why did she always refuse help?

“Sinbad... please.”

He looked at her straight in the eyes and couldn’t refuse. He reluctancy nodded and took a few steps back. He didn't go far, in case. Maeve took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Sinbad saw her swaying and went to her for support.

“Sinbad, I can stand on my two legs.” He let her go. Maeve made a step and instantly fell on the floor noisily. She sighed. “Maybe not.”

Sinbad shook his head and helped her to stand. That’s what she wanted, that’s what she got. She let him help her this time. “Whatever you do,” she said, “I’m coming, too.”

“Oh no you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Sinbad, put away your gallantry and...”

“Maeve, you saw what happened!”

“That won’t happen again.”

“Maeve, you’re seriously beginning to...”

“Hey, the two lovebirds!” said Doubar.

Two heads shot bolts to him.

“What!” exclaimed Sinbad.

“Are you crazy?” demanded Maeve.

Doubar burst into laughter because they had said it at the same time. Maeve and Sinbad looked at each other and blushed. A serious expression came back to Sinbad face. “Doubar,” he said. “There’s no time for that. Could you please tell Maeve that...”

“No way, Sinbad, I’m coming. Whether your willing or not.”

'They’re at it again...' thought Doubar.

“Doubar will help me, right Doubar?”

“Why, of course, lass.”

“See?” said Maeve, triumphant. “In the extreme case that I could need help your brother will protect me.”

“Always,” promised Doubar.

He offered his arm to the sorceress. Maeve took it with a smile. She had won this time.

“Let’s go, little brother!” cried Doubar.

“Yeah, let’s go, Sinbad,” said Maeve. Doubar left the cabin with Maeve on his arm.

“Women...” muttered Sinbad. He sighed and followed them. Dermott, who was perched on Maeve’s bed, took flight.

~~~

Once outside in the port they asked people about Palape. It was a big island with numerous villages everywhere. The vegetation was luxuriant and the island was reputed for its fruits. Sinbad asked if there was anything special about the place, more precisely something rare but the people he talked to didn't seem to know anything. The island was big and it could be anywhere.

“Maybe we could start to search in the forest,” said Mustapha.

“But we don't even know what we’re searching for ,” said Doubar. “Besides, I’m hungry. What about a little stop at a tavern? We could think about it while eating.”

“That’s my big brother,” said Sinbad with a smile. “I’m hungry too, what about you?” Everybody nodded.

“Let’s eat!” exclaimed Doubar. He conducted Maeve to a tavern near the port.

The others quickly followed.

~~~

Sinbad spotted a table in the corner of the tavern. He gestured to his crew to go sit there and he went to talk to the owner. Maeve sat next to Firouz. She then took out her new magic book, The Book of Darkness and Light.

“What are looking for again in that book?” he asked.

“Maybe it says something about regaining energy when a spell took too much of you, especially one of its spells.”

“I continue to think that a good rest will do the same thing.”

“I used magic, remember? A simple rest won’t do the same thing. Besides, you heard Dim-Dim?”

“Yes, I heard him. Good luck in your search.” Firouz returned his attention to the group.

Sinbad came back with some ale. “The tavern owner doesn’t know anything either,” he said. He sat next to Mustapha. “It's odd,” he continued. “I have the strange feeling that those people are hiding something from us.”

“Why?”

“Dunno. Just a feeling.” He shrugged and took a big swallow of ale.

Maeve rose on her feet. “I need fresh air,” she said.

“Are you all right?” asked Doubar.

“Yeah... just in need of space.” She walked slowly across the tavern and passed the door. She then put her back against the wall and took a deep breath. A drunk man arrived beside her. “Hey beautiful... want to join my bed?”

Maeve didn't even look at him. “In your dreams,” she answered.

Sinbad, who never put his eyes off Maeve, heard the conversation. Doubar followed his gaze. He kept himself for laughing when the man asked Maeve to join his bed. This silly guy was walking on dangerous ground.

“You don't even look at me! Hey my beauty, put your pretty eyes on Durak,” he pleaded.

After what seemed an eternity, Maeve turned her head. “You’re wasting your time.”

Mustapha gave a little nudge on Doubar’s ribs. “Look at your brother,” he said. “If this man annoys her any longer I think that Sinbad is going to strike him.”

“I’d rather bet that he’s going to kill him.”

“But she's just a girl!”

“She’s more than that.”

“I heard you Doubar,” said Sinbad, without releasing his eyes off the conversation.

Durak hadn’t finished yet with Maeve. No woman had ever said no to him and it wasn’t going to start. He took Maeve by the arm and lifted her. “You’re coming!”

“Release me!”

“Not before you agree to share the night with me.”

“I said no!”

“You’re coming anyway.”

He held her tighter and her book fell on the floor.

“You’re hurting me!” she said.

But Durak didn't care. Maeve struggled. 'If I wasn’t this weak I’d make him respect women! she thought. Darn spell!'

Sinbad stood up but Doubar held him back. “Sinbad, don't hurt him too much.”

“We’ll see about that Doubar!”

Doubar let him go and Sinbad ran outside.

Maeve now had had enough. She saw Sinbad arrived and it frustrated her. She never needed his help in those cases before and it wouldn’t begin today. She looked at the other man and kicked him in the stomach with her knee. He groaned in pain. He then wanted to teach her good manners but he found Sinbad’s sword on his throat.

Sinbad faced the man. “Don’t ever annoy her or you'll regret it.”

“It's not of your business!”

“Oh yes it’s mine and besides she said no!” Sinbad then punched him in the face and Durak fell on the floor, for the second time.

“Don’t ever treat a woman like that again,” he said to him.

“You’re going to pay for this!”

“I’ve heard that so many times now I take it as a compliment.”

Durak rose on his feet and glared at them. He then left.

Maeve rubbed her painful arm that the man had squeezed. “I didn't need your help.”

“I saw that.” He gave her the book.

“But thank you anyway,” she said, looking at the floor.

He smiled and made her the look at him. “You’re welcome.”

Suddenly they heard some noises. It was coming from farther.

“Thief! Come back!” yelled someone.

“Catch me if you can!” said a feminine one.

Sinbad looked at Maeve. “Stay here.”

“Yeah, go save the girl.”

He turned back to her the. She smiled at him. Sinbad shook his head and made his way towards the crowd. Doubar and the others had heard the noises too and went outside of the tavern.

“What is it Maeve?” asked Firouz.

“A thief. Sinbad is taking care of it.”

“Let’s go join him,” said Doubar.

Firouz helped Maeve and they walked a little bit farther into the crowd of people. Sinbad had immediately recognized the voice and it didn't mean anything good.

“You will give me that map!” ordered an angry man.

“No way!” cried the woman. “It's my only way to be free.”

“If you don't give it to me now, it’s not just your liberty that you will lose, but your life too!”

Maeve grinned when she recognized the voice of the girl, too. “Not her the again...” she said.

Talia forced her the way in the crowd. “Let me pass!” she screamed.

“You will give back that map to me!” said the man. He pursued her the.

Talia pushed people all around her the. When she passed near to Mustapha, something fell on the ground. Mustapha quickly picked it up. Talia didn't seem to notice and continued her the way. She ran straight into Sinbad. “Oh Sinbad...” she said, a little dizzy. “It's good to see you!”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

“Oh by the way, sorry for the party--I received the invitation. I really wanted to come but...”

He helped to get up. “I think that man is after you.”

“It's good to know!”

Sinbad put his eyes on her the. “What did you do?”

“Long story.”

“Need help?”

“If you’re asking, sure.”

Sinbad gestured for Doubar and Rongar to come. “Take her the to some safe place.”

“What will you do about that guy who is coming up?” asked Doubar.

“Help him. Go!”

Doubar and Rongar bent Talia and they walked out of the crowd while Sinbad put himself and Firouz put themselves in the angry mans way so wouldn’t see the others flee. The people around looked at them as it they were crazy. But none of them spoke a word about it. The man realized that he had lost the track of the girl. With all these people she had succeed in running away. He sighed in frustration. Sinbad came to him.

“Good sir,” he said. “I saw the girl running towards the forest.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

He looked at him suspiciously. “Do you what will happen to you if you’re lying to me?”

“I don't want to know,” Sinbad answered. “Anyway I’m speaking the truth.”

The man thought for a moment and then looked at the sailor in front of him. He felt like a trusting young man. “Well thank you,” he said. Since he hadn’t seen her the it was his only chance. The man turned his heels and ran in the direction that Sinbad had told him, screaming after his thief.

Maeve came behind Sinbad. “I hope it was worth it.”

“With Talia we never know,” answered Sinbad. “Come.” They walked together after Doubar and Rongar. Mustapha looked at the strange map and shrugged.

They found the pirate queen at the entrance of the village. She looked quite in a fury.

“Sinbad, did you find it?”

“Find what?”

“The map!”

“Which map?” asked Maeve.

“The one I stole, what else!” She looked at the ground and turned in circles.

“So...” said Sinbad. “You really stole it?”

“Like I said, it’s a long story.”

“I thought you wanted to be honest. Have a crew.”

“Yes I wanted to,” she responded. “But it wasn’t enough.” She looked like she was about to cry.

“What was so important about that map?” asked Mustapha.

“It was the key for my liberty.”

“There are many other ways to be free,” noticed Sinbad.

“None of them are in my knowledge. And anyway I wasn’t stealing for me.”

“Then for who?” asked Maeve. “A rich merchant to whom you would sell your treasure?”

“No.” She looked at Sinbad. “For my liberty and that of my crew.”

~~~

“Your crew?” asked Doubar.

“It's a long story...”

“We have plenty of time,” said Sinbad.

“Why, you don't have monsters to kill?” she asked.

“Not this time,” answered Sinbad with a smile.

“Then what brings you to Palape?”

“Can’t we just come somewhere and have nothing to do?” said Doubar.

“Not when you sail with your brother,” she said, laughing.

They laughed with her the and began to walk. Sinbad came beside Talia. “You’re right, we’re here for one reason,” he said after a while.

“Which one?”

“Maeve.”

Talia turned her the head towards the sorceress. “What’s with her?”

“Look at her the carefully.”

Talia turned her the head to her the and noticed the way Doubar was acting with her. He wouldn’t let go of her hand and was helping her to walk. Like an over-protective brother, she thought. Maeve looked more pale that usually and she was acting very slowly.

“What happened?”

“Another long story,” he said, smiling.

Mustapha looked at Rongar. “Do you realize that this man saved two girls in less than one hour!” They laughed.

~~~

They walked for one hour and then decided to stop and make camp for the night. By that time Sinbad had told Talia about Mustapha and why Maeve was this weak. Talia now understood who that strange new sailor was. She promised Sinbad to help him if he needed it. The sorceress was still her the rival, but Talia wasn’t that stonehearted.

They sat in a circle and Firouz made a fire by rubbing pieces of wood since Maeve couldn’t use her magic. Doubar and Rongar came back with some fruit. They all ate in silence for a while. Sinbad decided to start the conversation.

“So Talia, why that map was so important to you?”

“It represented the location of a special treasure.”

“What kind of treasure?” asked Firouz.

“It's a rare stone. It shines like an hundred of stars and it is very precious. It is called the Starry Pearl.”

“Where is it located?” asked Doubar.

“On the island, of course!”

Sinbad looked at the others. “Is this pearl well known on the island?”

“There’s a legend about it. And yes, lots of people talk about it.”

“I knew they were hiding something!” Sinbad got up. “Why didn't they tell us about it?”

“Maybe because they didn't want to get into any trouble,” answered Maeve. She hasn’t really been listening but now the conversation turned out to be interesting. “You saw what happened today? I’m sure some people would be ready to kill to have that pearl.” She looked at Talia. “Like that man. You shouldn’t have stolen it from him.”

“I had to!”

“Why? How could that pearl help you? Is it magic?”

“I don't know, it’s you the sorceress.” She looked at the others. “I found my crew in Linopia. We sailed a lot and had some little adventures. But not as fun as yours Sinbad,” she added. “One day we were attacked by pirates. We fought them back but it seems that it wasn’t enough. They were very strong and skilled with a sword. Soon we were outnumbered. I decided that I should save the lives of the ones who were still alive. And I did a thing that I never thought I’d have to. We surrendered. The other captain was pleased.”

She took a deep breath. “He imprisoned my crew and took me with him to do... things. I didn't let him. He was furious. He then said to me that if I didn't do what he ordered, he would kill my crew.” She looked at the ground.

Maeve looked at her with a sorry look on her face. Poor woman... she thought.

Talia continued. “I did what he wanted and one day I asked him the favor of letting go of my crew. I said that I’d stay with him if that was what he wanted and that I didn't care. I just wanted to know that my men were all right.” She sighed. “That’s when he told me about the pearl. He said that if I could get it for him, he would let them go. I didn't know at the time if he spoke the truth for did I have a choice? I informed myself and found about that guy who had a map that could conduct me to the pearl.” She put her eyes on Sinbad. “But now I guess they’re lost.”

Sinbad approached her. “Talia, don’t give up so easily. You’ve been through horrible days and I promise that this man will never touch you again do you hear me? We’ll save your crew, with the pearl or not.”

“How can we find it if we don’t have the map?”

“This map?” asked Mustapha, throwing it to her.

“What...” She looked down at the little piece of parchment that worth her life.

“Where did you find it?”

“It fell from your pocket when you passed near me.”

“It can’t be true...”

“Of course it is,” said Sinbad with a smile.

Talia looked up at Mustapha. “The name’s Mustapha, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Mustapha I love you!” She jumped over the fire and put her arms around him. She then claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. It was a long time before she broke it. “Thank you!”

“You’re... you’re welcome, my lady.” Mustapha put his eyes on Sinbad. “Do women always thank you with that?”

“Most of the time,” he answered. “Ouch!” He had just received a poke in the ribs from Maeve. “What was that for?”

“Nothing,” she said, returning to her book.

“No, for what Maeve?” asked Doubar. “We all want to know.”

She glared at him and returned to her reading.

Firouz was gazing at the fire. “It’s getting late,” he said. “We should sleep, especially you, Maeve."

“I’m not tired.”

“You need to rest more than any of us,” he insisted.

“Anyway, we’re all going to sleep,” said Sinbad. “Rongar, you take the first watch, I’ll take the second and Doubar the last.”

“All right,” answered his big brother.

They all placed their things for the night. Once it was done Rongar sat by the fire. He waved good night to everybody.

“Hey, Sinbad!” teased Talia. “Nice boots.”

“Good night, Talia,” said Sinbad.

When everybody was asleep, Maeve sat down and took her book. She immediately saw the disapproving look on Rongar’s face. “I will just read about that pearl. Nothing more.” She saw that he disagreed. “Please Rongar. I won’t be long.”

Rongar sighed. “Thanks, my friend.”

She smiled at him and opened her book. The name of the pearl seemed familiar. She had heard of it before. Maybe she could find something. When Sinbad awoke for his turn he saw that Maeve had fallen asleep on a opened book. He could never control her...

The morning came quickly and they came up with a plan. Half of them would try to find the Starry Pearl while the others would try to free Talia’s crew.

Sinbad turned to Maeve. “And you,” he insisted. “No arguing this time. You will stay in the village with someone of the crew.”

“What?” she exclaimed. “No way, Sinbad!”

“Maeve, it’s too dangerous!”

“So what? Did that ever stop you? It’s the same thing for me. Besides, you need me.”

“Maeve, we always need you, but...”

“More this time than ever.”

“And why is that?”

Maeve took the map from Talia’s hands. “Try to read it,” she challenged. She handed it to him. Sinbad reluctantly picked it up. They didn’t have time to lose.

When he put his eyes on the material he blinked. “What’s that language?” he asked.

“Gaelic,” Maeve answered.

Everybody gathered around him. None of them understood what was written. Sinbad looked at her. He didn’t have the choice, again. “Can you understand it?”

“Only if you let me come with you.”

“Maeve, it’s not a game!”

“I didn’t say it was. Anyway, you will be there, so there's no problem,” she added with a smile.

Sinbad looked at Doubar with pleading eyes. His brother shrugged.. Sinbad sighed.

“All right, you’re coming,” he said. “But you stay in the back. I don’t want you to get more hurt than you are right now.”

“Don’t worry!” she said happily.

We’ll see about that later, he thought.

“I’m coming with you, Sinbad,” said Mustapha. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in some fights.”

“Okay. So Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and Talia will try to free Talia’s crew.”

“Wait,” said Talia. “I’m coming with you, too!”

“No problem with me,” he answered.

“Hey, wait a little second here,” interrupted Mustapha. “Sinbad, are you saying that we’re going to have two women with us?!”

“Do you have a problem with that?” said Maeve and Talia at the same time.

Sinbad had to keep himself from laughing. Mustapha had touched a sensitive point. His friend would have to accept that Maeve could never be left behind, and neither could Talia. Mustapha saw Maeve’s eyes flashing and backed up.

“No problem,” he said.

“Good,” said Maeve. She chuckled and then turned towards the sky. “Dermott!” she called.

The hawk arrived and perched on her arm. “You will go with them,” she said. “I want you to watch on them and inform me if there’s any trouble.” She looked at Rongar. “Take good care of him please.”

He nodded and smiled at her.

Doubar looked at Talia. “Where’s your crew?”

“Under Crake’s commands. I think they’re still on the ship.”

“Where is it?”

“If you go back to the village, it will be on your right. Just walk near the sea for some time and you’ll find it.”

Doubar nodded. “How many pirates are there?”

“About twenty. But they’re well armed.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Firouz. He just had an idea.

“I guess it’s time to part. Good luck!” said Sinbad. He waved to his brother and the rest of the crew. They waved back and left.

“Watch them carefully, brother” thought Maeve.

“I will sister.”

~~~

The sun was shining hard on their heads. Doubar looked at Firouz. “You never had the idea of inventing something that could refresh us?”

“You’re right, I never thought about it! I guess that a good sensation of fresh water on our faces could just be wonderful...”

“Please Firouz!” said Doubar.

“Sorry.”

~~~

“Well Maeve, where are we going now?” asked Talia.

“The treasure that you seek, hard it will be to great. Through the center of nowhere, I’m there. At the bottom of the sea, you will see. In the dark, I will light your thoughts,” she read. Maeve raised her head. “Interesting,” she said.

“That’s not helping us,” said Mustapha.

“It’s hard to use your head, isn’t it?” challenged Maeve.

“Just wait--you and I...”

“Enough you two!” cut in Sinbad. “Talia, do you know what is it talking about?”

“Actually, no. But maybe some villagers could...”

“After what you’ve done there yesterday I don’t think we’ll be welcomed,” Maeve remarked.

“Maeve’s right,” said Sinbad. “I guess we’ll have to find out by ourselves.” They sat on the ground. It could be long...

~~~

Doubar, Rongar and Firouz arrived at the entrance of the village. Dermott was flying above them.

“Doubar, do you think it’s a good idea to come back here?” asked Firouz.

He saw Rongar shake his head.

“We don’t have time to lose so it’s the shortest way to go back to the seashore. The port is just after the market place.”

Firouz thought for a moment. “You’re right. Besides, what could ever happen to us?"

They entered the village and did their best to not be noticed. A few peasants looked at them, but none of them seemed to recognize them.

“What will we do once in front of the pirate’s ship?” asked Firouz in a low voice.

“We’ll sink in the heap,” he answered.

“Are you crazy!”

“I was just kidding,” he said with a smile. “You’re the scientist. Just have a plan.”

“Oh great...”

A shadow on Firouz’s right made him turn abruptly.

“Calm down,” advised Doubar.

“It’s hard to not be stressed!”

“Look at Rongar, he’s doing fine.”

Firouz looked at his friend who seemed all right.

“People will notice us if we’re that nervous.”

“I’ll try.”

Doubar turned his head and saw that a woman was waving at him. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“Hey, there’s no time for that!” said Firouz.

Doubar didn’t listen to him and went to see the strange woman.

“It’s dangerous for you to come here,” she said. “Bring your friends with you to my home. Now!”

“Thanks for your offer, but we...”

“Your head has a price now so stop your gallantry and accept my help.” Doubar thought for a moment than nodded. He gestured for Firouz and Rongar to come.

“What is it Doubar?” demanded Firouz. “We must move on!”

“We’re researched,” he answered. “This woman will help us.”

“Come,” she said.

She conducted them to a little house in retreat. She gestured for them to enter. She quickly closed the door behind them.

“Now...” she said. She went in another room and came back with clothes. “Put these on. They must not recognize you or you’re all dead. They paid villagers a great fortune. You won’t pass the market.”

Doubar stopped her. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because those people are bad, I know it. So if they’re after you, you must be good guys, at least in my eyes you are. I don’t believe in any of their accusations. I can’t stand injustice.”

They put on her clothes.

“I know what happened to this woman’s crew,” she added. “She didn’t steal for gold, but for her liberty. I admire her.”

“Talia will be happy to hear that,” said Doubar.

Firouz looked at the sky outside the window. “The sun is high in the sky, Doubar. We must go.”

“Don’t waste anymore time. Here’s the exit.” The woman opened the door. “Go, now!”

Firouz and Rongar got out.

“Doubar!” yelled Firouz. “Are you coming?”

“Wait, what’s your name?” he asked.

“You can call me Arlyne.”

“Thank you Arlyne.”

“You’re welcome, Doubar.”

He looked at her one last time and then left. This woman remended him of someone. Doubar joined Firouz and Rongar.

“Let’s go,” he said.

~~~

“How long have we been under this tree?” questioned Talia.

“Too long,” answered Mustapha.

Sinbad sighed. “None of you have any idea about that riddle?” They shook their heads.

“My legs need to be revived.”

“Talia, we’re doing this for you so stop complaining,” reprimanded Maeve, still looking at the map.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to bother you!”

“Stop that, you two,” said Sinbad. “We won’t go anywhere with this attitude.” Both women glared at him. He retreated.

“The center of nowhere... maybe it’s a play of words,” mused Maeve after a while.

“What do you mean?” asked Mustapha.

“What’s the name of this place?” she asked.

“Palape,” answered Sinbad.

“And... of the village?”

“All the villages have the same name,” responded Talia. “The only difference is their locations, like here it’s East of Palape.

Sinbad took the map. “Well, look at those drawings, what do you think it is?”

Mustapha came near him. “That thing with a pit seems to be a kind of mountain,” he said. “Is there a name for it?” Talia shrugged.

“And maybe that’s a lake or something like that...” Maeve pointed out.

“The riddle was talking about the bottom of the sea, right?” asked Sinbad.

“There must be a link.”

Talia moved forward.

“What’s that thing in the middle?” asked Maeve.

Talia’s eyes rose. “A forest,” she answered.

Sinbad looked at her. “Are you sure? It doesn’t look like-".

“Well... I don’t see anything else around this mountain,” she observed, looking at the horizon.

“What mountain?” asked Maeve.

“The one to your back,” answered Mustapha.

She locked eyes with Sinbad and they got up. They turned around to find a high mountain surrounded by a large forest.

“Someone can’t be more stupid!” exclaimed Talia. “This forest is called the Lost woods.”

“The center of nowhere...” realized Sinbad. “That’s where we must go!”

Talia stopped him. “Sinbad, wait... do you know what they say about that forest?”

“Talia, if it’s where the map says we must go, then we will go there. Think about your crew.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Maeve and Mustapha joined them. They walked for a few minutes and Sinbad, Mustapha and Maeve turned towards Talia. “What do they say?” they asked.

~~~

“Doubar...” said Firouz. “Is it normal that I have the strange impression that everyone is looking at us?”

“Same here, so I don’t think so.”

“After the village we’re suppose to go right on the seashore?”

Doubar nodded. Someone pointed at them.

“The Moor! I recognize him! It’s them! Quick, catch them!” yelled someone.

Alerted by the scream, the villagers gathered around them.

“It’s time for a great idea, Firouz,” whispered Doubar.

“Well...” He took a deep breath. “I suggest you run for your life!”

They all picked a sprint through the crowd. People began to run after them. There was a good price over them. Doubar got rid of his tunic; it was slowing him. Rongar and Firouz did the same.

“Block the exit of the village!” yelled a man.

“We have to get out of here!” cried Firouz.

“I know that!” said Doubar. He gazed at something. “Look! We can leave by that lane.” They ran toward it and then hid behind a little hill that went down to the sea. Some villagers searched in their direction. After a while the one who seemed to be the chief spoke.

“They aren’t here. Let’s search farther on the seashore.” The others followed.

The three of them sighed in relief.

“Next stage, walk to the right on the seashore,” said Firouz.

~~~

Talia laughed and began her story. “We don’t call it the Lost Woods for nothing. It says that each person who entered this forest never returned. Most of them were people like us who wanted to take the pearl. And that’s no lie, lots of people say that.”

“It’s because of the forces that protect the pearl,” explained Maeve.

Sinbad frowned at her. “What kind of protection?”

“This pearl is sacred for them. They attack anyone who enters their forest to steal it. That’s what it said in my book. This pearl possesses powerful energy. Can you imagine what could happen if someone evil stole it?”

“Does that mean we can’t enter?” asked Mustapha.

“I don’t think so. This pearl is white magic, it’s on the side of good.”

“We’re not evil, are we? In theory we would be able to pass,” said Sinbad.

“He’s right," supported Talia. “And besides, with Sinbad with us, everything will be fine!"

Maeve rolled her eyes. She thought otherwise.

“We don’t have a choice, Maeve,” he said to her.

“I know, I was just warning you.”

“And you did quite a job!” exclaimed Mustapha. “Now that we’re all scared, can we enter once and for all?”

Sinbad gave him the honors to be the first one to enter the mysterious forest. They walked through the forest for a few moments. The magic place seemed normal to the crew. There were lots of trees and beautiful flowers everywhere. Som animals were running and watching them and birds were singing.

'Under other circumstances,' thought Maeve, 'I would have appreciated the place.' They followed a little path between the trees.

“Where are we supposed to go now?” asked Talia.

“The map was talking about the middle of nowhere,” answered Maeve.

“I guess we’ll have to go in the center of the forest,” said Sinbad.

Maeve looked at him and then at the path. As the day wore on, the more she was growing weak. But there was no way she was going to tell him that. She would go through this. Besides, she had too much pride to let the others know. She wanted to come; here she was.

“It’s a chance we have those shade trees that procures some shadows. It’s so hot today!” said Talia after a moment.

Something caught the eye of Mustapha. Something had moved. He looked at the others but they didn’t seem to have noticed. They suddenly heard a cry. This time he stopped. “What was that?” he asked.

They shrugged. Something passed above them. Talia became nervous. “Usually trees don’t move, right?” she said. The other nodded. “Then why is that shadow over there moving back and forth?

Maeve slowly looked up at the sky. Sinbad followed her gaze. Flying above them was a gigantic hawk. It was nearly the side of the Nomad. They slowly backed up.

“Oh God, what’s that?” demanded Talia.

“Maeve...” began Sinbad. “Tell me that you gave too much food to Dermott...”

She looked at him. “Sorry...”

The beast crackled noisily and looked at its prey. Its wings flew faster and it dove toward them.

“Run!” yelled Sinbad.

They didn’t wait any longer and ran as quickly as they could across the forest. The vegetation was dense and it was difficult to keep running. There were branches everywhere, just waiting for them to trip on. Sinbad made sure that Maeve wasn’t far away behind them. She was still weak and running wasn’t the exact thing a weak person should do.

The hawk flew lower and some trees lost their leaves. Talia lost her balance and fell on the ground, hard. Mustapha noticed it and stopped. “Come on, Talia!” he urged.

She stood up and caught up with him. Both of them turned their heads to see where Maeve and Sinbad were. They were surprised to not see them behind them.

“Where are they?” asked Mustapha.

They heard the menacing cry of the hawk.

“In trouble.”

The hawk wasn’t that happy to see its meal fleeing. He dove another time and bumped in a tree. The tree was uprooted under the shock and fell directly on Maeve’s back. She cried in pain and fell at her turn.

“Maeve!” yelled Sinbad. He ran to her and knelt. Maeve groaned in pain. Her back ached so much...

“Maeve, are you all right?”

“I’m under a tree what do you think?”

Sinbad chose to ignore her sarcasm.

“I’ll get you out of this,” he promised her.

At this moment he saw Mustapha and Talia come back. When they saw in what position Maeve was, they hurried to her.

“Mustapha, help me with the trunk. Talia, do something about the beast!”

“Me? What am I suppose to do?”

“I don’t know, but do something!”

“Okay...”

Mustapha came beside him. “We’ll pull it together on three,” said Sinbad.

Mustapha nodded. “One... two... three!” They put all their strength in it and the trunk moved a little bit.

“It would be good to have Doubar right now,” sighed Sinbad.

“Hey, we’re two men, aren’t we? We will do it!”

They tried again. Talia looked nervously at the hawk.

“Hi there... so... you want us for breakfast? I’m sorry to inform you that we’re toxic...”

The beast shook its head and dove toward them.

“Get down!” yelled Talia.

Sinbad and Mustapha put their hands on their heads and tilted. The bird passed over them.

Maeve looked weakly at Sinbad. “Leave me here and save your lives.”

Sinbad glared at her. “I won’t ever leave you, Maeve. Don’t even ask me that again.”

“You’ll get yourself killed!”

“We’ll see about that. For now, we must pull that tree off of you.”

Sinbad looked at Mustapha with determination burning in his eyes. “It’s now or never my friend.” He nodded and gestured for the trunk.

They put all their might in the pull and succeeded. Sinbad helped Maeve to stand up.

“What are we going to do with the beast?” asked Mustapha.

Sinbad gazed at the sky and noticed something very strange.

“What’s wrong?” asked Talia, who saw the odd expression on Sinbad’s face.

“The hawk’s gone,” he simply said.

~~~

The sky was growing dark when Firouz, Doubar, Rongar and Dermott finally reached the pirates’ ship. It was a big ship, well guarded. There were pirates everywhere, as if the ship was prepared to be attacked. The dying sun made the pirate’s black flag sharply contrast against the sky. The ship was located in a little crypt at the feet of a cliff.

“What are we going to do now?” asked Doubar.

“I suggest that we rest for awhile,” said Firouz. “We could eat and see in the evening if we have a plan to free Talia’s crew.”

“Sounds good to me. Rongar?”

He nodded.

They split up. Doubar went in search of wood, Firouz and Rongar for food.

~~~

Mustapha, Talia, Sinbad and Maeve were walking through the forest. Well, walking wasn’t the exact word for Maeve. Since her back still ached, Sinbad had put his arm around her shoulders and was helping her to make little movements. Maeve could sense that he wasn’t very happy of the way things were turning out, but what could she do about it? She suddenly stumbled. Sinbad caught just before she touched the ground.

“Are you all right?”

She nodded and sighed. She was giving him a hard time, she knew it. Without her they would have reached the next riddle, whatever it was. Talia and Mustapha were looking at the riddle.

“Where do we have to go now?” he asked.

“Well...” said Talia. “We cannot really know if we reached the center of the forest or not. On the map there’s a kind of lake or something like that in the middle of the trees. Maybe that’s where we have to go next?”

“Maeve, what is the next riddle?” asked Mustapha.

“I don’t remember, pass me the map.” He handed it to her and she slowly took it.

“Here’s what it says: At the bottom of the sea, you will see.”

They thought for a moment.

“You know, it could be another play on words,” said Sinbad.

“Talia, you said that there was a lake or something like that?” She nodded.

“Maybe Sinbad’s right and we have to go to that lake.”

“For now it’s our only choice,” said Mustapha. The others agreed with him. Some moments later Sinbad stopped walking. “It will be nightfall soon. It would be wiser to stop and rest for the night.”

“Are you sure it’s safe to sleep here?” asked Talia.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid?” challenged Maeve.

“Of course not!” she exclaimed.

Sinbad looked at Mustapha. “Could you go and see if you can find some food around here?”

“Aye, aye, Captain!”

“Oh, and bring Talia with you.”

He nodded. “You coming, beauty?”

“Yeah, I’m right after you.” She grinned at Maeve and then left behind.

Mustapha. Maeve grinned back at her and sat on the ground, completely exhausted from her day. Sinbad sat in front of her and made a fire with pieces of wood that lay around them. Soon the fire became brighter and began to warm them.

“I can see that you support each other as much as the last time.”

“Sinbad don’t start with that...”

He looked at her and saw that she indeed wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. So he changed the subject.

“How’s your back?”

“Fine,” she lied. “I mean, it still hurts a little bit but it’s okay.”

He smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

She smiled back. In reality it hurt like hell but she chose to keep that to herself.

Some time later the stars were shining like diamonds in the dark sky. Talia and Mustapha came back with fruits. Sinbad noticed that his pirate friend and Mustapha had a lot in common. Talia had nearly the same personality as him and they discovered that it was easy to talk with each other. They would just look at each other and know what they other meant. It was funny to see... Besides Mustapha seemed to like her and usually he would think that women were no help. Sinbad was happy for him. Talia had that something that made you like her. They ate in silence until Maeve said good night to them. Since tomorrow would be another big day, she better had some sleep.

“In order to not have another giant bird to wake us up, I’ll take the first watch. Talia you take the second and Mustapha the last one.” Maeve was secretly glad Sinbad didn’t mention her. She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. She immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Soon Talia and Mustapha followed. Sinbad sat by the fire and sighed.

~~~

Rongar came back from behind the rock where they had hidden from the pirate ship. Dermott flew above them and squawked.

“This bird’s gonna make us found,” said Doubar. “So, Rongar, what did you find?”

He made some signs and Firouz guessed that they seemed to be locked in some cabins below. “Rongar says that the pirates were celebrating something, he doesn’t know what and then one of them, maybe the captain, asked someone to go check on the prisoners below.”

Doubar nodded and then looked at the ship in front of them. “We can’t just go there and ask them to release the crew.”

“Neither can we pass unnoticed.”

Rongar gestured to the sky, maybe the moon, and then put his hands by his cheeks and closed his eyes.

“What’s gotten into him?” exclaimed Doubar.

“I don’t... no wait!” Firouz looked carefully. “Rongar’s right! It would be wiser to wait until they sleep and then sneak on the ship silently.”

“That could work,” acknowledged Doubar. It was their only solution. Doubar noticed that with all the ale they drank it would even easier. Yes, they would wait until the party was over.

Talia gazed at the sky above her. Soon, they would find that pearl and her crew would be free. She would prove that she was a good captain and that she took care of her precious crew and friends. This forest was really scary. Talia never feared creatures of the night or anything, but this night, everything around her scared her. She didn’t know why, though. She had always been a strong woman, a little bit like Maeve. They could have been friends. She didn’t know why Maeve hated her so much. Her only guess was Sinbad.

But then, Sinbad admitted that there was nothing to worry about. Maybe Maeve... So what? Talia didn’t need anybody in her life. She could take care of herself like she always did. But if Sinbad wished to be with her she wouldn’t refuse. She pushed away all those thoughts. She had better things to worry about. Like why all of sudden everything went quiet around her. She stood up. No, she really didn’t like that. She took a few steps. Maybe she should wake up Sinbad...

She heard a piercing cry and turned around. 'What was that? Not the hawk again...Calm down Talia... it’s nothing... simply nothing...' she said to herself.

Another scream made her jump. But this time it was more like a call. A call...? She looked at the dark forest and saw two red eyes focus on her. They then suddenly disappeared. What was going on? At the third scream she woke up the others.

“Talia?” asked Sinbad. “What is it?”

“Strange noises... all around here!”

He sighed. “Talia, we’re in a forest at night. It’s normal to have noises around us...”

“Sinbad, you don’t understand...!”

There was another cry. Sinbad heard it and became worried, too. “Mustapha! Maeve! Wake up!”

Mustapha slowly stirred. “What’s going on...?”

“There are strange creatures around us. Stand up!”

Maeve stood up too. She saw two orbs staring at her. “What’s that?”

“We’ll find out soon,” answered Sinbad.

Maeve turned around and saw that there were lots of those strange eyes around them.

“Maybe... it’s only a trick of the forest?” said Mustapha.

“Oh, I don’t think so...” said Maeve.

The red orbs advanced toward them and they materialized into strange creatures. They had yellow hair and red eyes. Long claws dwelt at the end of their hands and feet. They were only about five feet tall but altogether dangerous.

“By the gods...!” exclaimed Maeve, recognizing the creatures. “Dim-Dim told me about those creatures.” Sinbad looked at her, wanting her to continue. “They’re called the jarials. Their claws are poisonous.”

“A good thing to know,” said Talia in sarcasm.

“Do they have a weakness?” asked Sinbad, not paying attention to what Talia just said.

Maeve searched in her memories. “Yes...” she said after a while. “Cold.”

Sinbad turned his attention to the creatures. There were so many of them... and Maeve couldn’t use her magic without risking her life. The only way, was to fight them. “Watch out!” he said.

One of the creatures advanced in front of the others and attacked Sinbad. He punched it in the face. The jarial fell on the ground. The other beasts joined the battle.

“Protect Maeve!” ordered Sinbad.

“I can take care of myself!” was an angry reply.

She knew she was weak. But that wouldn’t stop her joining the battle. She would never be left behind. She took her sword and swung it through the jarial in front of her. At least, they were not immunized against their weapons. Talia and Mustapha managed with their kicks and some punches. Sinbad had three to take care of and succeeded in it.

Two more ran toward Maeve. They jumped in her direction. Maeve just bent down and both of them flew on the tree behind her. Mustapha struck one on the head and kicked the other in the stomach. “Talia! Behind you!” he yelled.

She turned around and lowered her head just in time to not get cut by the poisoned claws. Mustapha gave it a blow of sword and cut off its head. The head fell on the ground and yellow blood splashed everywhere.

“Disgusting,” said Talia.

“I couldn’t say it better myself,” added Maeve.

Sinbad jumped on a trunk to avoid a blow of claws. He then kicked the jarial in the face and went down. His back was turned on a jarial bigger than the others. He didn’t see the beast... Maeve finished her jarial. She turned her head to see how the others were doing when she saw the red creature behind Sinbad. Another one in front of him attacked. He was slowly backing toward the big one.

It raised its hand. “Sinbad!” yelled Maeve. She kicked a beast running toward her and threw herself on the giant beast behind her captain.

The only thing Sinbad saw before falling was Maeve yelling his name. He was pushed hardly on the ground. Without his willing, his sword pierced the creature under him. He stood up, wondering what happened. That’s when he saw Maeve weakly lying on the ground. He wanted to go to her but another creature attacked him and he was forced to defend himself.

Talia had seen all the events and punched her creature on the face. What was with those ugly things? It seems that when they killed one, two others came from the brushes. Since Sinbad and Mustapha were busy, she quickly went to Maeve. The sorceress needed help and even if it didn’t enchant her so much, her heart wasn’t a rock. She gently knelt beside her.

“Hey are you all right?”

Since she didn’t get an answer, she rolled Maeve aside in order to see her face. She forced herself not to no scream when she saw the blood. Yellow and red. Both were mixed up. The realization made her shiver. Maeve was hurt. She saw the scratch on her ribs.

“It’s nothing...” whispered Maeve. “Just a scratch...”

“Oh, you’re not going to fool me,” said Talia. She looked at Sinbad who just finished another jarial.

He immediately recognized the look “do something!” and searched around him. He saw their reserves of water. He had an idea. “Mustapha! We must bring them all together.”

“No problem, captain! How are we supposed to do that?”

Sinbad smiled. “Hey ugly pigheaded cats! Is that all you can do? Because if it is you’re pitiful!” Mustapha chuckled.

All creatures’ heads turned toward Sinbad. The young captain didn’t believe in their strength. Did they even know that they could kill him in an instant? They were intrigued to know what he would do next, because he surely had something in mind. They weren’t scared of humans in the least. They were weaker. Soon they encircled him.

“Hope you know what to do, Sinbad,” said Mustapha.

“Don’t worry.” Quickly he took one of the jugs of water and splashed every creature turning on himself. Since the night was cold, so was the water. Some monsters cried in pain and then they all vanished. Sinbad put down the jug and look at Mustapha. “Did I offend them?”

Mustapha burst in laughter and join his friend. They walked together to Maeve and Talia. Sinbad immediately knelt beside her. “What happened?” he asked.

“Pass me your belt,” said Talia. “I need something to stop the blood.”

“Maeve, you’re hurt!” he exclaimed.

“It’s nothing...” she repeated.

Sinbad pushed Talia to see the wound. It didn’t seem too deep, but he couldn’t help but be worried. “Was this the work of the creature?” he asked.

“Yes, it was,” answered Talia.

Sinbad suddenly understood the gravity of the situation. Maeve saw the change of expression on his face. “I’m not poisoned.”

“I should never have accepted that you came along.”

“I obliged you,” she argued.

“No, I had my word to say. It’s all my fault.”

“Sinbad!” said Maeve, louder. “If it’s someone’s fault it is mine. I wanted to go and here I am. And stop worrying about me. All of you! I’m fine.”

Talia finished the bandage and Maeve stood up. She immediately felt dizzy but kept that for herself. She regained her balance and went to sit by the tree where she was sleeping before the battle. The others slowly followed her. Dawn would come in less than an hour.

~~~

Silence slowly appeared. It was time to go. Doubar gestured to them. They agreed and advanced silently. Dermott showed them the way in the dark. He perched on the ladder that leaded to the ship. Firouz climbed first. Doubar quickly followed and Rongar closed the walk. Once on deck, Doubar noticed pirates sleeping soundly everywhere. The night was a hot one so the pirates hadn’t had the courage to go below after the party.

Firouz advanced toward the door that led to the cabins and looked at the other members of the crew. They nodded and he silently opened it. It opened with a squeak. Inside was the main room where chairs were reversed and glasses of wine were left unfinished. Passing near a table, Doubar took a full glass. Rongar shook his head. Firouz led them to stairs that went down.

“I think it’s the way,” he whispered.

“What are you waiting for? Go!” Doubar whispered back.

Firouz nodded and began to go down. The other followed. They passed the main cabins where the captain and his firsts crewmates should have been sleeping. Rongar heard a complaint. He tapped on Doubar’s shoulder. He gestured for him to listen carefully. Doubar waited, then shook his head. Rongar stopped him and gestured for him to listen again. The complaint was heard.

Firouz turned toward a door. He looked inside by the bars. He saw people inside, lots of people. Some were sleeping and others were trying to. “Hey...” he whispered. One of them rose his head. “Over here!” The man looked toward the door. “Everyone! We’re going to be free!”

“Shut...!”

The others woke up and Doubar rolled his eyes. He pushed Firouz and looked at them. “We’re not going to free you if you continue to speak that loud! Now, does anyone know who has the keys?”

“The captain,” answered the one who saw them first, softly this time.

“Great...” said Firouz.

“Does this cabin have another exit?”

The man shook his head.

“So let’s find the keys,” said Firouz.

They returned on their steps and quickly found the captain’s cabin. Doubar looked at Rongar. “I think you’ll be the best to do it.” Rongar nodded and quietly entered the room, that was half-opened.

The cabin was quiet. Only the sound of the captain’s snoring could be heard. Rongar slowly took one step. This wouldn’t be easy. Now, where were those keys? He looked on the little table near the bed but saw nothing. He quietly opened the table’s drawer and rummaged. He found nothing. He turned on his heels and knocked the bed. He held his breath.

The man whispered something and turned in his bed. When Rongar was sure that he was asleep he sighed. Firouz gestured to him to look under the bed. Rongar bent and searched. Unfortunately they weren’t there either. He lifted his head. That’s when he saw them. Lying on the pirate’s belt. Rongar thought for a moment. How was he supposed to take them? He looked carefully at the belt.

There should be a way... He lifted one of his hands and moved it to the body. He reached the keys. He tried to pull them but they were held back by something. With his fingers he realized that there was a strap that held it to the belt. He took one of his daggers and began to cut it. The man moved and Rongar had to stand on his toes in order to not fall on him. The man turned on himself and Rongar found himself all above him. He had to put one of his hands on the wall to keep his balance. He hurried to cut it and finally the strap gave. Rongar quickly took the keys and headed back to the door.

“Wonderful, Rongar!” congratulated Firouz in a low voice. “Now let’s free the crew.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself!” added Doubar.

They went back to the cabin of the prisoners. Doubar quickly unlocked the door and the crew came out. They silently made their way outside. Dermott was perched on the helm of the ship. They passed near him in order to leave the ship.

“Achoo!”

Everyone turned toward a member of Talia’s crew.

“I’m allergic to feathers.”

“Try to...” began Firouz.

“Achoo!”

This time the pirates who were on deck woke up. They immediately noticed them.

“The prisoners are escaping!” yelled one of them.

“Stop them!” yelled another.

“Run!” said Doubar.

They found their way blocked by other pirates. In a moment they were all surrounded. Doubar, Firouz and Rongar tried to fight them but they had to surrender when some of Talia’s men found themselves with swords under their throats.

The captain advanced toward the newcomers. “Who are you?”

None of them spoke a word. “Well... I guess Talia found friends... She knew the consequences if she tried anything.” He looked at his men. “I’ll make her pay.” He then gestured to his men to conduct them back to their little cabin. He would think about a way to make them suffer.

At his passage, a pirate took the keys from Doubar’s hands. “I don’t think you will need them,” he said. Doubar glared at him and was forced to go below. Firouz looked down. What have we done...?

~~~

Maeve, Sinbad, Talia and Mustapha walked for some hours. Talia had kept a watching eye on Maeve. The other hadn’t seen the mixed blood. She knew by the pale look on Maeve’s face that she had been poisoned. But the sorceress wouldn’t admit it. She continued to tell them that she was all right. She was lying.

“Stop,” said Sinbad suddenly. They instantly stopped.

“What is it?” asked Maeve.

Sinbad gestured for them to listen. After a while Mustapha had enough. “I hear nothing!”

“Then your not listening carefully!”

“Wait, I hear something!” said Talia. “It sounds like... like water?”

“That’s it!” exclaimed Sinbad. “There is a waterfall nearby.”

He gestured to them to follow him. He walked the forest for a while and then he conducted them to a vast plain that was in the middle of the forest. Maeve made them notice.

“It must be it!” said Talia. “What was the next riddle?”

“At the bottom of the sea, you will see. In the dark, I will light your thoughts.” Sinbad just pointed the scenery in front of them. There was a vast green plain, a mountain farther... and a lake by the waterfall. “Sea... lake! I was right.”

“That makes sense,” agreed Talia.

“They are talking about the bottom...” said Maeve.

The four approached the lake in question. There was a beautiful waterfall that fed the lake with water as well as beauty. The waterfall was huge and colored with water as blue as the sky. The sunbeams created a magnificent rainbow in the water. Some butterflies were flying from flowers to others.

“This place is beautiful...” said Maeve.

Sinbad looked at her and smiled. They arrived near the water. Maeve sat on a rock to rest. Sinbad and Talia looked around the lake. Mustapha stayed with her. After a while Maeve asked them if they found something. Talia came back, leaving Sinbad by the waterfall.

“There’s nothing here,” she said. “No entrance anywhere...”

She was cut off by a splash of water. “Sinbad!” she screamed. “Why you...” Sinbad wasn’t listening to her, he was in the lake. He had dived in order to find something... at the bottom of the lake. “Not so bad of an idea after all,” said Maeve with a smile.

“It’s not you who is wet!”

“It will dry,” she answered simply.

Sinbad came back to the surface. “As I thought... there is a kind of entrance between the rocks. It should lead to a cavern or something like that.”

“Are you saying we’ll have to swim and get wet?” asked Talia.

“What do you think? Besides, for you it’s already done, so no problem!”

“Very funny. And wipe that smile off your face!”

That only made Sinbad laugh.

“If you don’t want your clothes wet, just take them off,” said Mustapha, grinning.

“Are you crazy?”

This time Mustapha and Maeve laughed with Sinbad. Talia walked to Mustapha and pushed him in the lake. Mustapha took a deep breath before hitting the water. Maeve and Sinbad laughed harder. Maeve then slowly put her body in the cold water. Sinbad helped her.

“Will it be all right with you?”

“I’ll be fine, Sinbad.” By smiling back at him, she hid the pain in her ribs at the point of contact of the water.

They all turned to Talia. “If that’s what it takes...” She gracefully dove over Mustapha, causing him to swallow some water. She came back to the surface and he splashed her.

“Hey!”

“You deserved it!”

“Wait you...” She splashed him back and that’s how a big war of water began “Two children...” sighed Maeve. She then saw Sinbad grinning. “You wouldn’t dare...”

“Oh yes...”

“Sinbad no. No!”

He laughed and splashed her. “You’ll pay for this!”

Sinbad smiled and dove in time not to receive her splash. Mustapha began to splash her and when Sinbad came back to the surface he swallowed Talia’s attack. The four splashed each other until Maeve clutched Sinbad.

“What is it, Maeve?”

“Der... Dermott...”

He gestured to the others to stop and listen to her. “The crew... they have been imprisoned by the pirates. They failed... Dermott... he... he just regained consciousness.”

“Crake must have guessed you were with me... oh no!”

“What Talia?” asked Mustapha.

“He said that if I tried anything, he would make my crew pay. And you can be sure he will not hesitate to kill them.” She turned to Sinbad. “We must find that pearl and fast!”

Sinbad gently held Maeve. “Can you make it?”

“I already answered the question,” she said firmly.

“Let’s not waste anymore time.”

He dove underwater and was quickly followed by the others.

~~~

“Sinbad will free us,” said Firouz.

“I hope so...” sighed Doubar.

He noticed that Firouz didn’t have his bag with him. He asked the scientist where it was. “Those idiots took it and flung it on deck. I hope nothing is broken.”

Doubar grinned and tried to free himself from the chains. It was in vain. This time the pirates had made sure they couldn’t escape.

~~~

When they came back to the surface they were in a cavern. The four came out of the water and shook their wet clothes. “In the dark, I will light your thoughts,” said Maeve.

“The cavern is dark,” said Mustapha. “That makes sense. The pearl should be here.”

They nodded and began to make their way between the rocks. The cavern was a lovely one. Beside the little lake where they came from, there were A few of them everywhere. The rock faces were humid and some drops were shining on them. The sunshine could make its way because of holes above them that were surely making contact with the ground. When they turned at a corner, Talia discovered two skeletons. “Someone had problems...”

“Let’s not waste time,” said Sinbad.

They walked like that for a while before entering a magnificent room decorated with lots of flowers. There was a sunbeam that came from above and that made a blue stone shine brightly. The little sparks of light made one think about stars shining on a blue night.

“I think it’s the end of our journey,” said Talia.

“We still have your crew to save,” reminded Maeve.

“Maeve’s right. But for now, let’s finish it.” Sinbad slowly advanced toward the pearl. This is too easy... he thought. He wanted to touch the pearl but a strange electric wall prevented him from doing so. At that moment a beautiful woman appeared in front of him. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful silver dress with dark blue sleeves. “You’re right Sinbad.”

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Starlya, the guardian of the pearl.”

Maeve, who was behind him, began to sway. She then fainted. Talia rushed to her side. “Oh no...” she said.

Starlya approached the sailor. “She’s dying.”

“What?” exclaimed Sinbad, now really worried now for Maeve’s sake.

“When she surely saved you from death, her blood mixed with that of the night creature. She’s been poisoned.”

“Then why didn’t she...”

“She didn’t want you to worry about it,” answered Talia. “Neither did I.”

“You mean you knew?”

She nodded. “I kept an eye on her. But... oh God she’s burning up!”

“How can we save her?” Sinbad asked the woman. She surely had the answers.

“In order to come here, you passed tests that required courage, strength, and mind. Only a few people have come this far. The pearl can save her. The last test, is the one of the soul. No one has ever passed this one.”

'Encouraging...' thought Sinbad. He then remembered the skeletons in the cavern.

“This pearl is made of white magic,” said Starlya. “It can’t be gained by evil people.”

Sinbad looked at his friends. “We’re not…”

“They all say that. Do you really know who you are?” A magic ball appeared in her hand. “We’re about to find out,” she said. She threw it at him.

“Hey! Why are you doing this?”

She didn’t answer and zapped him against the wall. “Sinbad!” yelled Talia.

“I’m protecting the pearl,” said Starlya.

Mustapha got up and attacked the woman. He received a punch in the face and backed up.

“Talia!” yelled Sinbad. “Protect Maeve.”

Talia didn’t know what to do. She wanted to help them but at the same time she had to protect the sorceress from eventual attacks. Maeve slowly opened her eyes. “What’s happening?” she weakly asked.

“Sinbad is fighting the guardian of the pearl. And he’s having a hard time.”

Maeve sighed. “I’m dying, right?”

“No you’re not! I won’t let that happen.”

Maeve shook her head. “Go help Sinbad. He needs you and Mustapha.”

“You need me, too.”

“I’ll be all right.”

Talia explained to her about the test. “Soul?” demanded Maeve. “I should have known...”

Sinbad stood up and attacked Starlya. His blade was deflected and he was greeted by another beam of magic. “Prove to me you deserve the pearl,” she continued.

Talia joined Mustapha. “How’s Maeve?” he asked.

“Weak. But I know she’ll be all right.”

“How can you say that?”

“Trust her.”

Together they attacked the woman by her back. She created a magic barrier and they were pushed. Sinbad attacked and was again pushed against the wall behind him. Mustapha was fighting hard not to be stricken by Starlya’s magic attacks. He believed that his new life had given him a second chance.

He would help Sinbad fighting the dark forces. That’s why he continued to attack the woman. Talia succeeded in jumping on Starlia’s back. She tried to hurt her by gripping her neck. Starlia pushed her on the ground. Mustapha helped her to get up.

“It’s impossible to defeat her. She’s too strong!”

“But we have to...” whispered Talia. All of her body was hurting.

Sinbad stood up and swayed his sword. He bent to dodge a beam of magic and then attacked Starlya. He was again pushed aside. Even if he was exhausted from her attacks he stood up and looked at his crew. Maeve lay on the ground and injured Mustapha and Talia were nearby. He knew they couldn’t succeed this time. And that was the test.

He advanced towards Starlya. She looked at him. Another blast and he would be killed. “You know I can kill you right now?”

“I know.”

The woman looked surprised. “You’re a stubborn one. Why is that pearl so important to you? Riches won’t do anything good once you’re dead.”

“I don’t care about the fortune, nor my life. I just need the pearl.”

“Why?”

“Talia’s crew has been captured by a dangerous pirate. Talia, being one of my old friends--I must help her. Besides, my own crew has just been captured too by the same pirate. We came all this way for them.” He looked at the lovely sorceress on the floor. “And I want her to live. “

“Do you believe it is worth your life?”

Sinbad locked eyes with Maeve. “It is.”

Starlya crossed her arms. She really looked surprised. A smile curved her lips. “Then you passed the test. I’ve... I’ve never heard anything like that before. Your friends must be very dear to you.”

“They are.”

“The pearl belongs to you. You won it. Remember that only a magician can use its power.” She began to disappear in a cloud of smoke. “The starry pearl won’t bring back your crew...”

Sinbad didn’t care about what she said and got the pearl. A magician... Maeve. He went to her, handing the pearl.

“Maeve,” he said. She slowly opened her eyes. “Maeve, I know you’re hurt, and exhausted. I know you’re weak and that it is hard for you, but you must help us. Starlya said that only you can use it. We must leave this place! Maeve you’re our only chance.”

She sighed quietly. “Maeve, you can do it.” He took her hand. “I believe in you.” She closed her eyes. “Maeve...”

“Give it to me,” she whispered.

Sinbad gently put the bright jewel in her trembling hands. Talia looked at him. “Her pulse is barely audible.”

“I believe in her.”

Maeve smiled at this proof of faith in her. That gave her the force to concentrate. Sinbad, Mustapha and Talia backed up when they suddenly saw a strange glow of light surrounding the sorceress. The stone shone brighter than ever, the stars distinguished from the blue.

'That’s beautiful...' thought Talia.

Maeve was surrounded by a magnificent silver light that made her skin shine of a lovely color. And then, it disappeared in an instant and Maeve opened her eyes. She stood up without any help.

“Maeve?” asked Mustapha, wanting to be sure it was really her.

“We have to free the others,” she said.

“What happened?” asked Sinbad.

“We’ll talk about that later. Let’s go to the pirate ship,” she said curtly. A strange passage of light appeared in front of them.

“Aye, aye captain,” said Sinbad with a smile.

They entered the tunnel.

~~~

“I know you work for that girl. Tell me where she is and maybe I’ll save your lives,” said Crake to the crew.

“Even if we knew it, we wouldn’t tell you. We don’t know Talia, and even if we did...”said Firouz.

“Shut up! You can’t fool me. Why would you save that useless crew?”

“Because no one deserves to die,” said a voice behind him.

“Maeve!”

The captain turned around.

“Sorry for the delay,” she said.

Crake didn’t know who they were but someone caught his attention. Talia was with them, he knew it. “Did you bring it to me?”

“Only if you keep your promise to release my men.”

“Not with me, wench. Besides, you didn’t keep yours. Look what I found last night on my ship.”

“I brought you the pearl,” she said. “Now, let them go!”

“If I ever set them free, it’ll be when I want to.”

Sinbad stepped forward. “She brought you what you wanted.”

“So what? And who do you think you are?”

“I’m Sinbad, the captain of the other chained crew.”

“Oh, so you’re the Sinbad that she was always talking about. You helped her! You will pay the price.”

Sinbad took his sword. “I disagree.”

“Let’s have it the hard way then.” Crake called his men. “You’re all going to die,” he said.

“If I ever die, it’ll be when I’ll want to.” Sinbad gave him his most sly smile. Crake quickly attacked. The other pirates attacked Sinbad’s crew. Sinbad fought hard against the pirate captain. “Talia gave you too much praise. You’re not so strong.”

“You aren’t that good yourself, Crake.”

The pirate grinned and struck at him. Sinbad kicked him in the stomach and his keys fell on the floor. He didn’t seem to notice and continued to attack Sinbad. Rongar, who was chained near them, saw them. He stretched out his leg and caught them with his feet.

“Good work Rongar!” exclaimed Firouz.

Rongar freed himself and then the others who joined the battle. Doubar greeted some pirates with a punch. Firouz found his glue on a corner of the room. He had an idea. He called Rongar and gave him some glue. “Put it on the walls.” Rongar seemed to asked him why.

“Just do it.”

Rongar liked the smile on his friend’s face. He had something in mind. The other pirates were still fighting against Sinbad’s crew. Talia was surprised to see that Maeve seemed to be back to normal. She was fighting like before and had no effect of the poison on her face. Mustapha was next to her and seemed just as surprised to see her fighting.

Sinbad deflected Crake’s blade. He then punched him in the face and he fell on the floor. Maeve saw one of the pirates running toward Sinbad with a dagger. His back was exposed to him. “No!” A giant fireball formed in her hand. She threw it at the pirate. The guy was flung against the wall with such force that Maeve wondered what just happened. Sinbad, who didn’t believe it, looked at her in surprise. Maeve just stared at her hand.

“It worked!” exclaimed Firouz.

Rongar smiled at the guy who just stuck on the wall. He burst into laughter with Firouz. Both of them then joined the battle and had fun pushing the pirates on the walls. Soon the two crews understood and fought the pirates against the walls of the room. Finally Crake lost his sword that Sinbad kicked away. “I think you should surrender,” he said.

“Never.”

“Have a look at your crew,” said Sinbad with a smile.

The captain pirate stared in amazement at the pirates hanging in the air. “What the... how did you do that?”

“Yes how?” asked Mustapha.

Sinbad pointed to Firouz and his glue. Mustapha looked at him and then shrugged.

“I won’t kill you,” continued Sinbad. “I think Talia deserves the right to choose what will happen to you. After what you did to her, I wouldn’t like to be at your place.”

Talia stood beside Sinbad. “I know a king that put a price on Crake’s head. A good fortune. We could bring Crake to him. We would have our treasure and he would have what he deserves after all the bad things he did to this king’s realm.”

“Sounds good,” agreed Sinbad. “I’ll leave that to you.”

Crake’s crew was at its turn to be chained on Talia’s ship. They made sure they couldn’t escape. Talia posted her best men to guard them.

~~~

Later that evening everyone was gathered in the tavern they found two days earlier. “Maybe your friend is still there,” joked Doubar.

“Very funny,” answered Maeve.

Talia brought Sinbad somewhere else saying she had a surprise for him. She conducted him outside of the tavern. “I still haven’t given you your gift.” She handed him a package.

“Talia, you shouldn’t have...”

“Just open it,” she said, excited.

Sinbad smiled at her wondering what could be in it. He unpacked it and laughed when he found out what her gift was. “Well... it will be useful.” He put on his new boots. They were exactly like his old ones.

“I knew that you liked them very much and the merchant of the town had them. Sorry but Doubar’s don’t suit you.”

“It’s all right,” he said with a smile. “Thank you, Talia.”

“You’re welcome, my handsome sailor.” She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. He let her kiss him and gently broke the kiss.

“Let’s get back to the others,” he said.

Talia nodded. She knew she couldn’t have him; she would have to accept it.

Inside everyone was asking Maeve what happened. “Well, the pearl was the source of powerful white magic. At its contact, I absorbed all its energy. That’s why I got healed from the poison, and how I got my powers back.”

“And for the big fireball?” asked Sinbad, re-entering the tavern after his meeting with Talia.

“Sinbad!” greeted Doubar. “What took you so long?”

Everyone laughed when he blushed. “Talia gave me new boots.”

“I must say mine looked a little weird,” said Doubar with a smile.

“She... just gave you boots?” asked Maeve. She gave him a knowing smile. “Did she...”

“Just answer the fireball question,” he said.

She laughed and explained. “My guess is that my powers grew more powerful because of the pearl.”

“Speaking of the pearl, what are we gonna do with it?” asked Mustapha.

“I thought that maybe I could keep it in memory of this adventure,” said Talia slowly.

Every head turned toward her. “What?”

“Did I heard correctly?” asked Sinbad. “Did you say you wanted to keep it in memory?”

“Why... yes... is that a problem?”

“No problem,” Doubar assured her. “You just... surprised us.”

Everyone smiled. “I’ll leave tonight for the king’s realm,” said Talia.

“You can’t stay any longer?” asked Mustapha sadly.

“Sorry, I can’t...” She hugged Doubar. “Continue to protect your brother, he needs it.”

“I will.”

She looked at Firouz. “Your invention was astonishing.”

“Thank you.”

She waved good bye at Rongar and turned toward Maeve.

“Thank you for keeping an eye on me,” said Maeve.

“You’re welcome.” She approached her and whispered in her ear. “You’re lucky.” Maeve didn’t know what she was talking about but smiled at her. Sinbad shook hands with the pirate queen and she looked at Mustapha.

“Hum... well... it was a great adventure we had. Let’s do it again someday!”

“I won’t miss that.”

Talia gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mustapha looked at her. “Have a good trip.”

“You, too.”

Talia faced them. “I hate to say good bye...”

“We’ll meet again,” promised Sinbad. He hugged her one last time and she left.

~~~

Talia was walking toward the beach when a house caught his attention. She hadn’t seen her in years...Maybe she still hasn’t forgiven me. When she was young Talia had left that house so quickly, without saying good-bye. She had never returned since. She remembered the fight, and all the awful things she had said to that woman. She shook her head. Someday... she would return. She would make her proud of her. She sighed and went to her ship.

Inside the house, Arlyne pulled the curtains of the window. “I’ve forgiven you... a long time ago. I’m dreaming about the day when we’ll be together again, my daughter.”

~~~

“Oh no!” exclaimed Doubar.

“What is it?” questioned Firouz.

“Remember the woman that helped us in the village?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I knew she reminded me of someone...”

“Who is it?” asked Firouz.

“It was Talia’s mother. The thing is... Talia fled from home when she was young. Arlyne said that she admired her for her fight against Crake. She would have been so happy to hear that...”

“She never returned home?”

“No. She was afraid her mother wouldn’t have forgiven her for what she had done.”

“How sad...”

Sinbad found Mustapha alone, looking through the window. He seemed lost in thoughts. “A dinar for your thoughts?” asked Sinbad.

Mustapha looked at him. “Did you ever question yourself about love?”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you know that you really love someone? How do you know if she feels the same way?”

“Well...” began Sinbad. “Hard question. My guess is that you just know it. I mean... when you always think about that person, when you just want to be with her... you’re in love. Love is a mysterious feeling.” Sinbad looked at him. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

They stayed silent for a moment, both lost in thoughts. “You have to tell her,” said Sinbad after a while.

Mustapha raised his head. “What?”

“If you want to know if she feels the same way, you must tell her.”

“Is that what you always do?”

“I’m still trying to.” Sinbad saluted him and left the tavern saying he needed fresh air.

Mustapha sighed. “She’s gone now... I can’t.”

Maeve closed the door of her room for the night. “What a day...” She put her things on a chair nearby and laid in her bed, tired. She then turned her head and saw roses on her pillow. Curious, she took them and searched for a name. She found a note.

 _You saved my life twice today_  
Thank you  
I’m happy you feel better  
Sweet dreams  
-Sinbad

Maeve smelled the red flowers. “How sweet...” She put the flowers aside and smiling, she closed her eyes.

* * *

 

_Fin_


End file.
